bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vultraz Reviews
Rate the Vultraz set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! This page is also for the 'Sky-fighter' reviews. Review 1 By -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros Vultraz *Color scheme: red and a bit of black! Nearly the first bionicle to be completely 1 color! *One of the only three Matoran in 2008 to have hands the same color as their arms! (Others are Vican and Mazeka) *Mask: Cool, good shape, simple, rumoured to be a noble jutlin! Sky-fighter *Good use of wings *Cool tip at front! *Ammo storer for once DOESN'T pop open and make all the ammo fall out! Cons Vultraz *No weapons?!?!?!?!?!?! *Doesn't look dark/evil enough! *Torso makes him look too strong to be evil/sleek Sky-fighter *Handle bars: A bit uneeded, look like they were put on at the last minute and kinda lame *Midak hangs over more than the bottom of the sky-fighter. Looks like a plane with a gun the size of a truck comeing out of where the front wheels should be! Overall Vultraz, like Kirop, has too much of his origional color and doesn't look evil enough. The Sky-fighter looks good with all the wings and jets and stuff. I will be nice and give it a 9/10! Review 2 by VezonToaofChaos Vultraz Vultraz is the same as all the other Av/Shadow Matoran, except unlike the others, Vultraz has NO WINGS. This alone makes him suck more than any of the other 5-piece matoran. This is fine with the Agori since they have weapons, but Vultraz has neither. Although I understand it, since he has his flyin' machine. Comparing Vultraz to Radiak- *Vultraz's Mask, or the "Noble Jutlin" as some call it, is much better than Radiak's Mask, or the "Matoran Jutlin". Vultraz- 1 Radiak- 0 *Radiak has wings, which Vultraz doesn't. Vultraz- 1 Radiak- 1 *Vultraz has feet, Radiak doesn't-He has daggers attached to his legs. Feet are more important than wings. Besides, Vultraz has nice red claw-feet. Vultraz- 2 Radiak- 1 *Vultraz has no weapons. This is no big deal since he flies his little plane. Radiak doesn't really have any weapons either, as he stands on four blades which replace those all to necessary feet. No points awarded. Vultraz wins over Radiak. Don't bother buying Radiak, unless you really like him. However, I think Lego should have given Vultraz different limbs, rather than the same as Radiak. Make them a little bit more unique. In my opinion, I think Vultraz should have gotten Kirop's limbs in Red. Skyfighter The Skyfighter is a good vehicle. It's smaller and less expensive then the others, and has a nice, simple build that is good if you want something longer than a Matoran or Canister, but shorter than a Titan or one of the longer vehicles, get this. The Matoran is a nice addition as well, although I think a red-armored Makuta would have been better. The Skyfighter is good, however it is alot like Lessovikk's Sea Sled, although the Sea Sled was better with the twin cutters on the back and swords on the front. If I could change anything about the Skyfighter I would add Twin Cutters and Swords like the Sea Sled to make the Skyfighter look less bare. I also think a bayonet like the one Kopaka Phantoka uses would be a nice addition. Pros Vultraz *Good Mask *Nice red Claw-Feet *Better than Radiak Skyfighter *Nice, decent build *Super Midak Cons Vultraz *Boring five-piece build *No wings Skyfighter *Rather bare *Not as good as the almost identical Sea Sled Price The price is good for a small vehicle with a Matoran. Don't bother buying Radiak unless you really like him, as Vultraz is almost identical, and you get a vehicle. Overall Very good set. 8/10. Would've been 8.5/10 if VULTRAZ HAD WINGS. Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets Category:Highly Rated Sets Category:Highly Rated